Various technology companies have made efforts to improve and simplify the interaction between electronic devices and people. Some electronic devices, for example, include virtual agents. In various applications, virtual agents simulate a person or entity that can communicate with a person using, for example, spoken words or a natural language interface. Some examples of virtual agents include Cortana®, which was created by the Microsoft Corporation, and Siri®, which was created by Apple Inc. Both virtual agents are software applications that can be executed on a device, such as a personal computer or a mobile phone. For example, a person can use a microphone on the device to ask a simple question about the weather or the score of a sports game. The applications can then reply using spoken words, provide hyperlinks or display information on a screen.